Just Looking
by Leauh2o
Summary: Sharon and Andy go house hunting. A short little ficlet prompted by the S05 spoilers that Andy was thinking of selling his house.


**A/N This was one of those I can't get it out of my head kind of stories so i had to write it down. Posted it on Tumblr but thought I'd add here too. All typos and errors are mine, please let me know & I will correct them.**

The real estate agent had given them some time to walk around the property on their own. It was a relatively open floor plan, a three bedroom, 2 bath home. There was a nice yard at the back of the house with a patio. Andy opened the French style doors that led outside, Sharon stepped out into the warm afternoon. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into him and sighed.

"What do you think?" He asked already pretty certain of her answer.

"I really like it," she sighed her hands gently rubbing his arms.

"But?" He pressed, knowing she as holding something back. He pressed his lips to her cheek.

"No but... I ... It's just odd to think that I'd be thinking about ... At this point in my life ... About moving in with my boyfriend," she confessed. He could tell she made a face when she said boyfriend. She never liked the titles, boyfriend and girlfriend, it sounded too juvenile. He chuckled giving her a squeeze.

"I like this place," she said with more emphasis.

"You still seem resistant to the idea of living with your boyfriend," he teased nuzzling her neck with his nose. She squirmed in his arms as he tickled her. "Or maybe it's just the word boyfriend that bothers you," he whispered kissing her neck. She leaned back resting her head against his shoulder sighing as his lips traced along her skin.

She gave a contemplative hum in reply.

"Maybe," he kissed her neck again, "I can do something about that," he said between kisses. He held up his palm, a small black box sat in the center. Again she only hummed turning her face toward him. He kissed as close to her mouth as he could reach. She smiled.

"Maybe," he whispered against her cheek, "You would prefer a different label?"

She smiled again her eyes still closed, "Hmm what did you have in mind?" She could feel him chuckle a little before he spoke.

"I was thinking," he kissed her cheek again. " Fiance' might be a better fit," he said his voice a low rumble in her ear.

He knew she had heard him from the slight stiffness that overtook her body and the short intake of breath, not quite a gasp but his words had surprised her. Slowly her head raised off of its resting place on his shoulder. His hand was still poised in front of them. Her eyes became fixed on the small box hovering just in front of her.

Her mouth had become suddenly very dry. Her tongue click as it darted out to quickly moisten her lips. She slowly pivoted in his arms so that she was facing him. He brought the small box into the tiny space between their bodies. He didn't want to let go of her, an irrational fear that somehow if he let go she would disappear or run away nagged at him in that moment.

"Fiance' you .." Her voice was barely a whisper. He nodded slowly as the reality of his words began to seep into her consciousness. Reluctantly his arm slipped from around her and he opened the small box to reveal its content.

Reassured by the small sigh that escaped Sharon's lips, Andy took a step back wanting to do things properly, old fashioned, he slowly sank to one knee.

Sharon's heart was racing. She couldn't think. This, this had to be a dream. But as she watched Andy take the traditional position she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes and the smile that pulled at her lips.

"Sharon, with your family's blessing, I am asking... Will you marry me?" Andy's throat felt tight, he would have loosened his tie had he been wearing one.

Before she responded his words registered, family blessing, he had asked for her hand, asked her family. She bit her lip to try and stay the tears that continually threatened to fall. She didn't think she could speak. At first, all she could do was nod. She laughed at Andy's stunned happy expression, finding her voice, "Yes," she said her voice shaky and thick with feeling. "Yes," she said again kneeling to join Andy taking his face in her hands. She kissed him. He pulled her close clutching the ring box in his hand.

As their lips parted Andy whispered, "You might have to help me up."

His expression was priceless. "Oh," she said with a laugh getting to her feet and pulling him with her. They laughed together as they stood. Still holding her left hand, he managed to pull the ring from the box with just his right. Her fingertips rested on his palm, she raised her third finger as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"You asked my family?" She said. His thumb grazed her cheek catching a wayward tear.

He nodded. "I talked to Rusty first and then called Emily and Ricky," he said with a shrug. "I thought it was important to have their blessing."

"And if they had reservations or objected?" Sharon couldn't help but ask. What would he have done had any of her children thought it was a bad idea.

Andy seemed to be thinking about it for the first time. "I would have waited. And I guess tried to ease their concerns." Again he shrugged.

Sharon looked at the ring on her finger. Andy smiled at her.

"This would be a nice location for a wedding," he said surveying the backyard.

She leaned in and kissed him. Then hugged him tightly whispering in his ear, "I like weddings."

The End

 **A/N As always appreciate your comments and thoughts.**


End file.
